


О кинках, тайных и явных

by do_not_disturb, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: Блядская, абсолютно блядская была идея, с самого начала.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	О кинках, тайных и явных

Господиблять, думает Сонхва той частью сознания, что ещё способна хоть на какие-то мысли. Возможно, даже выдыхает фразу вслух, но тут он ручаться не может.

Сонхва опирается на спину Юно чуть выше лопаток в поисках хоть какой-то опоры, сминает в руках ткань сто процентов безумно дорогой брендовой, белой, конечно же, футболки. И могло бы быть жаль, растянет ведь, ни одна ткань такого не выдержит, но так похуй сейчас. 

Пройтись бы сейчас пятернёй по чужим волосам, дёрнуть назад, чтобы отстранить и посмотреть в глаза – о, от одной только мысли, к_а_к_о_й там может быть взгляд яйца поджимаются сладко. Или наоборот, надавить на затылок сильнее, чтобы взял глубже – хотя куда ещё – задать собственный ритм. Просто, чтоб его, взять ситуацию в свои руки и перестать быть настолько поплывшей дрожащей массой. Но нельзя, и не только потому что пальцы Сонхвы унизаны кольцами всех мастей и форм. И как не поплыть, когда Юно пускает почти что вибрацию горлом, а Сонхва резонирует на неё всем собой.

Блядская, абсолютно блядская была идея, с самого начала. Но заднюю давать поздно – да и как её давать, когда Юно, возможно, делает самый глубокий минет в его, Сонхве, жизни.

Сонхва на ногах держится исключительно потому что Юно одну его ногу себе на плечо закинул, да руками Сонхву за таз удерживает жестко, не давая ни двинутся, ни сползти по стеночке. Удобнее ему так, понимаете ли. А то что Сонхву кроет до дрожи в коленях и постыдных задыхающихся стонов от теплоты и влаги, от того, как Юно работает языком, как сжимаются стенки его горла, когда он заглатывает головку – это ничего, это расслабся и получай удовольствие.

Возможно, не оч ень хорошо жаловаться в подобной ситуации, да и они всё обговаривали, но как же сложно держать руки при себе и ничего не делать.

Сонхва сипит протяжное «сука», когда Юно, перехватив его член у основания, отстраняется. Не дав кончить.

– Смотри как мы заговорили, – и не стесняется при этом издеваться. – Как не стыдно материться.

Юно снимает с своего плеча ногу Сонхвы, поднимается с колен, выпрямляется. Он выше Сонхвы на полголовы, смотрит теперь сверху вниз. Чертям на дне его глаз хочется продать душу, только бы этот блеск не пропадал.

– А-та-та, – Юно качает головой осуждающе, перехватив руку Сонхвы. – Мы так не договаривались. Сегодня ты себя не трогаешь.

Лыбится при этом настолько довольно, что улыбку эту противоречиво хочется с его лица стереть. Желательно, собственными губами.

Сонхва подаётся вперёд резко, дёргает рукой, которую Юно схватил, вниз, вынуждая его к себе наклонится. Смотрит дерзко, прямо в глаза, и говорит, цепляя губами губы:

– Тогда сделай что-нибудь.

От ответного взгляда Юно разбегаются мурашки. Каждый раз как в первый – Сонхва, кажется, никогда не привыкнет, насколько глубока на самом деле бездна и каких демонов скрывает.

– Если ты настаиваешь, – говорит Юно тихо, в уголок губ целует быстро, почти невесомо.

Сонхва не успевает отобразить, как его разворачивают. Секунда – и вот он упирается руками в стену, пока ему мягко но настойчиво давят на поясницу, вынуждая прогнуться. Сонхва слышит бряцанье ремня и звук расстёгиваемой молнии, видит, обернувшись, как Юно вскрывает пакетик смазки.

Юно не даёт смазке согреться, вводит сразу на два пальца, добавляет третий через несколько движений. Сонхва упирается лбом в сжатый кулак и проклинает тот день, когда вообще согласился отдаться во власть чужих рук и не принимать участия – на попытку сильнее насадиться на пальцы Юно останавливается, чтобы отвесить назидательный, но обидный шлепок по заднице.

Сонхва прогибается в спине сильнее, но это ничего не даёт Касаться себя нельзя, Юно же никуда не спешит, да и растягивает так, словно (хотя почему словно) специально избегает простату. И это чуть больше, чем Сонхва готов вынести. Только вот прекращать всё Сонхве не даёт чёртово желание испытывать собственные границы, да и гордость – нет уж, эту игру он не проиграет. 

– Кто-то готовился, да?

Юно говорит тихо, немного глухо, оглаживает место, которое приласкал шлепком, нежно. И не торопится заменять пальцы.

– Завались. 

– Ну-ну, зачем же так грубо, – в голосе Юно слышится лёгкая укоризна. И Сонхва, может, даже устыдился бы, если бы Юно при этом не начал проезжался своим стояком по его заднице, надавливая на раздразнённый анус головской едва-едва.

– Юно, блять!

– Да? – господи, до чего же отвратительно сладко звучит его голос. 

Внезапная мысль прокатывается по телу горячей волной. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я попросил? – спрашивает Сонхва.

Потяжелевшее дыхание Юно за спиной красноречивее любых «да». И с Сонхвы не убудет.

Сонхва поворачивает голову, ловит чужой потяжелевший, потемневший взгляд и говорит, медленно, выделяя каждое слово:

– Трахни меня. Я хочу чтобы ты мне вставил. Пожалуйста-

Окончание фразы тонет в стоне – Юно, наконец, входит, в несколько глубоких толчков до конца. Делает шаг вперёд, вжимая Сонхву в стену, шепчет в его макушку горячее:

– Господи, какой же ты…

– Горячий? Узкий? – подначивает Сонхва. Мелко и мелочно, но даже так приятной сатисфакцией – Юно не может не смутится.

– Невыносимый..

Сонхва усмехается, но сказать что-либо ещё не успевает – Юно затыкает его своими пальцами. Оригинальный способ. Сонхва предпочёл бы, конечно, целоваться, но Юно ласкает язык, оглаживает внутреннюю поверхность щек, проводит по нёбу подушечками пальцев – и от новизны ощущений приятно поджимает низ живота. 

Только бы опять не сорвали оргазм.

– Сонхва. Руки. – Юно дышит тяжело, толкается резко – тоже, поди, близок к разрядке.

Сонхва бы даже улыбнулся виновато, если бы не пальцы во рту. А так он только матерится мысленно, убирая руку от паха, сжимает в отместку запястье той руки Юно, которой тот обнимает его за грудь. Излишне сильно сжимает, чтобы следы от пальцев потом прятать в длинных рукавах. 

Юно шипит и Сонхва не сдерживает ухмылки. Он привстаёт на носочки, сильнее наваливается на Юно своим весом, сжимается на его члене. Угол проникновения немного меняется, получается насадится чуть глубже и как бы кое-кто не кончил раньше, и не пришлось бы доводить себя таки руками.

Но сдаваться и проигрывать здесь не любит никто из них.

Юно кусает Сонхву в плечо – почти больно – руку из его рта высвобождает, перемещает на живот и надавливает, толкаясь. И это оказывается последней каплей.

Оргазм накрывает с головой, забирает с разрядкой, кажется, все силы. 

Сонхва какой-то отстранённой, затуманенной ещё частью сознания регистрирует, что Юно, судя по всему, кончает почти следом (и, видимо, в презерватив, а Сонхва даже не отобразил, когда он успел). Юно тоже ощутимо уплывает на послеоргазменных волнах, валится вперёд, всем своим богатырским весом впечатывая Сонхву в стену. Бесспорно приятная тяжесть, но не совсем то, чего хочется после хорошего секса.

– Юно, – подаёт Сонхва вялые пока признаки жизни.

– Мгм, – Юно мажет губами по его шее, пока кивает, но отстраняется.

– Вот видишь, – говорит Юно, когда они вдвоём валятся на кровать, решив повременить с душем, – ты кончил только от члена.

– Завались, будь добр.

Сонхве хочется его прибить и опцеловать.


End file.
